The Spelly Show
by Wendy Clear
Summary: I was bored and decided to make my own show....and guess what? It's all based on the Harry Potter series. Wild humor and open mind needed to understand this....No flames, please. I made this for my friends back at TMSH.
1. Episode One - Part One

(Yes, this has just been copied and pasted from the TMSH Message Board)  
  
Copyright Thingamajiggy: I was the first one here who thought of having my own show. If I see any other shows popping up, there will be hell to pay!! ...lol, kidding. But really; don't make me feel ripped off.   
  
**Note:** All episodes of the Spelly show are to be written in any shade of GREEN. Yes...let's show some Slytherin Pride people. Also....YOU can be the audience, so if you want to shout something out, feel free to do so. By the way....don't read if you dont have a sense of humor.  
  
**The Spelly Show - Part One, Episode One**  
  
Yes. The Spelly show. I regret to inform you that it will not be as good as you wanted...but who cares? Let's get it on!!   
  
Our first guest is...is... *thinks*..uh... the deceased Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Someone from the crowd audience: How can he be your guest if he's dead??   
  
Spelly: *sweatdrop* *turns red in anger* Y-You wa-want to know WHY?   
  
SFTCA#1: Umn... yes?   
  
Spelly: BECAUSE THIS IS MY SHOW AND I SAID SO!!! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT??   
  
SFTCA#1: Er..no?   
  
Spelly: *anger instantly dissapears* Oh. Goody. *sits on her chair* Now let's all give our guest, Mr. Dumbledore, a big warm appluase!   
  
*two people start clapping; the rest waits for Dumbledore to come out*   
  
Spelly: *turns red again* I SAID LET'S ALL GIVE HIM A BIG WARM APPLAUSE!!   
  
*crowd starts clapping.   
  
Spelly: *pats crowd* (0__0) Good crowd... *relaxes*   
  
*Dumbledore comes out. What he looks like, I will leave to your imagination. Please remember that he is dead and was buried and has decayed. That will help you imagine him better*   
  
Spelly: Good day, Mr. Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore: Good morning..er...Spelly-   
  
Spelly: SPELL TOM DOME RIDDLE!! or If you want you can also call me Spell Remus Dome Lupin. However, that doesn't quite sound right... hmn...I know I have one other name...*thinks* aha! I remember now! Spell Lily Dome Potter!   
  
Dumbledore: *sweatdrop* Eh...that's, I mean those are nice names...   
  
Spelly: *smiles brightly* Why thankyou Mr. Dumbledore sir...   
  
Someone: We'll be right back after this messages! *whispers to Spelly* You wasted half the show time screaming at the audience and thinking of your names!*   
  
Spelly: *gets angry* *takes out wand* Soo..? IT'S MY SHOW!! *drags "someone" backstage* 

[End Part One, Episode One]  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. I know that it's rather stupid, but I did it for my friends at TMSH for a laugh. Hi snuffles! Buggz! Seffie! Wood! Rosros! Hermi! Spin! Whoever else I mighta forgotten... Okay then. That's it. Go on to the next part.


	2. Episode One - Part Two

OOC: Hey, I was bored. So on to the next 15 minutes of the Spelly show! We only have 30 minutes, and sadly, I /wasted/ the first half "shouting at the audience" as my stupid director calls it... *glares at the man with a bandaged head, walking stick, and who's right hand is in a sling*   
  
Oh, and just so you guys know, the name of this episode is "Revived Headmaster and the Young Deatheaters Club."  
  
-IC-   
  
**The Spelly Show, Part Two of Episode One  
**  
Spelly: Welcome back to the Spelly Show! Mr. Dumbledore had to leave for some purposes that he did not reveal to us, but no matter...we shall continue. Our next guess is Mr. Draco Malfoy!   
  
*a hoard of fangirls scream from the audience*   
  
Spelly: *coughs at the girls and glares at them* Shut up! That's my Draco!   
  
*Draco walks out with Crabbe and Goyle behind him*   
  
Spelly: Er..right. Sit down, Draco. Vince, Greg, you two can sit on the floor.   
  
*They did as they were told*   
  
Draco: Okay so what exactly is the point of your show? Everyone cancelled our Young Deatheaters meeting just to come here-   
  
Spelly: SHUUSH! Do you want everyone to know about that?   
  
Draco: No. It's classified information until we all leave Hogwarts. But then our children will still be in Hogwarts and so on and so forth...so I guess it IS meant to be classified information forever...   
  
Spelly: *rolls eyes* Stop rambling.   
  
Draco: Sorry, but if you still haven't noticed, everyone in our house does it.   
  
Spelly: Yeah, I noticed. So anyways, let's continue...   
  
Draco: It's about time...   
  
Spelly: *mutters* Oh shut up already...   
  
Draco: I heard that!   
  
Spelly: I know you did...   
  
SITC#2: *raises hand*   
  
Spelly: Yes? The one with the hand raised?   
  
SITC#2: I have a question for Mr. Malfoy!   
  
Draco: Yeah?   
  
SITC#2: Can I join the "Young Deatheaters"? My father's Barty Crouch Jr. you know...   
  
Spelly and Draco: I didn't know he had a kid!   
  
SITC#2: Yeah, well he liked to mess around...if you know what I mean   
  
Spelly and Draco and the everyone else: 0___0;; Yeah...we know.  
  
[**End Part Two of Episode One**]  
  
A/N: Well that's all the time we have left folks. 'Till tommorow for another episode of the Spelly show! In other words...go on to the next chapter. Remember to R&R as always!


	3. Episode Two - Part One

HELLO! Welcome to Episode Two of the Spelly Show. This time, we will not have any people in for interviews. Well...we might get someone at a later time, but I highly doubt that.  
  
Yes.. *cough* Anyways, in this episode, I shall show you some "poems" or "songs" that myself and several other people have revised. They are all based on real songs or poems, and are just put here for fun. Take no offence in them, mind you. And if you find any that you think is not amusing, well thent that's your problem. I beg you not to complain. Also, it might *cough* offend some of you. Read at your own risk! *waves _hand_ threateningly* And dont you dare sue me! Kidding.  
  
**Little Sir Potter**  
(based on 'Little Miss Muffet')  
  
Little Sir Potter  
Sat on his rocker  
Eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans  
  
Along Came a Spider  
Which he killed with a swatter  
And left his friends to laughs and cheers  
  
*Mind you, the 'Sir Potter' in that one is James, not Harry.  
  
  
**The Itsy Bitsy Voldemort**  
(based on 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider')  
  
The Itsy Bitsy Voldemort Climbed Up the Water Spout  
Down Came The Rain  
And Washed the Evil out  
Down came the sunshine and left Dementors Dead  
Now the Itsy Bitsy Tom  
Went down the spout instead  
  
*Ripped by both me and snuffles  
  
  
**Row Your Boat**  
(Based on the muggle Child's song of the same name)  
  
Row, row, row your boat  
Gently down the stream  
Throw Lucius Malfoy overboard  
Then listen to him scream  
  
*sang by Remus Lupin during his 6th year at Hogwarts  
  
**Twinkle Twinkle Little Mars**  
(based on Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars)  
  
Twinkle Twinkle Little Mars   
So big up there with the stars   
Up Above the world, so high   
Like the diamonds I cant buy   
  
The twinkling Twinkling Little Mars   
Turned out to be an imprint from my jars   
  
*From Professor Trelawny's POV; thanks for spin for the suggestion.  
  
  
**I'm A Little Traitor**  
(based on 'I'm a Little Teapot')  
  
I'm a Little Traitor  
Short and Stout  
Here is my dark mark  
And here is my _pout_  
  
Help me Remus  
Help me James  
Help me Sirius  
'Cause I'm going insane  
  
I'm a Little Traitor  
Short and Stout  
Here is my dark mark  
And that was my pout  
  
*Yes, from that stupid slimy git of traitor who never ever deserved friends like---Um. Yes. From Peter Pettigrew's POV, the little prat  
  
Okay...those were more humorous ones. I wrote one that's a bit more serious. It's from Harry Potter's POV; one mother's day, Harry writes a little poem to his mother (who we all know is dead -- poor Harry.)  
  
**Untitled**  
(written by me but I like to think Harry Potter wrote it.. )  
  
Even if I can't see you  
And everyone's unaware  
Of your presence  
I know you're there  
  
I once got touched  
By your hands  
I once got wrapped  
In your arms  
And even now  
I miss those days  
When I could look  
In your face  
  
That was a a long time ago  
A bloody whole lot  
And because of a friend  
Who was on the good side, you thought  
You're gone now  
You're not here now  
And I'm all alone  
Except for some friends  
Who's loyalty has shone  
  
But even though I have them  
And I can be happy at times  
I still miss you, my mother  
The greatest one of all time  
  
  
That concludes this portion of this episode! Maybe I'll have more later. Feel free to give me your comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on any of the pieces. Hope you liked them!  
  
~ Spelly ~  



End file.
